Babysitting and a Movie Adventure
by Lost42
Summary: Title says it all.


"I get to go see the first ever Paw Patrol movie and you don't." Min Jun told Ji yeon while they were eating breakfast.

"How come I can't go?" Ji Yeon asked setting down her bottle.

"Cause you're to little. Nobody likes babies at the movies cause they make to much noise." Min Jun answered swallowing the ast bite of his breakfast and running off to his room to get dressed. He was in a good mood because for the first time in a long time he would have his parents all to himself. He came back a few minutes later weaaring blue shorts and a blue shirt with Chase on it and a red baseball cap with Marshall on it.

"You like Paw Patrol to much." Ji Yeon said as she played on the floor with Bingo and Rolly from Puppy Dog Pals. They were walking talking robot pugs. Min Jun gave them to her when he decided he didn't like the show much anymore.

"So." Min Jun started to argue when the door bell rang. He ran to answer to it. He opened the door to find his older cousin and her boyfriend, who was half Japanese half American standing there.

"Someone's excited." Mun Hee said noticing Min Jun's outfit.

"Yep. I'm so excited!" Min Jun exclaimed running inside and grabbing Ji Yeon.

"Here's you baby so I can leave." MIn Jun held Ji yeon up.

"Min Jun, I know you're excited, but we have plenty of time. Now bring Ji Yeon over here so I can get her dressed." MI Sun said sitting on the couch.

Min Jun did as he was told and laid Ji yeon on the couch as the teenagers made themselves comfortable.

"What do you guys have planned for today?" Mi Sun asked when she finished dressing her daughter.

"Maybe go for ice cream and do a little shopping." Mun Hee answered.

"Have fun." Mi Sun said handing Ji Yeon and her daiper bag to the teens. Min Jun sighed in relief as he watched them leave.

"Can we go now?" He asked in a whiney voice.

"Well so far so good." Adam commented looking in the back seat and watching Ji Yeon play with her feet. He didn't have any experiance with babies, so he was a little nervous about taking care of one for the afternoon.

"Just wait. She's not always this quiet." Mun Hee warned as they arrived at the mall.

Min Jun waited in line with his parents for the movie. Over in the next line he noticed Tommy and Dil waiting.

"Hey guys." He waved. Tommy noticed him and came over.

"Hi. You're here for the Paw Patrol movie." Tommy pointed to Min Jun's attire.

"Yep and it's gonna be amazing." Min Jun said excitedly.

"I want to see it too, but I'm here for the last Reptar movie ever." Tommy said in a sad tone of voice.

"If it makes you feel better this movie is the ending to my favorite show." Min Jun pointed to the poster for the movie her was here to see. The poster featured all of the dogs from the show and the little boy on a red background.

Tommy noticed his parents had moved up the line."I gotta go. See you in pre school." Min Jun waved as he moved up the line.

As they were waiting in line Min Jun heard some terrible news in a man's voice over a loud speaker.

"Both the Paw Patrol and the Reptar movie are sold out. sorry folks. come back next weekend." The man announced.

"We can't see the movie this weekend, so what do you want to do now?" Jin asked. Min Jun was about to burst into tears. He was so disappointed.

"You can see the Goober movie with us." Dil offered from the candy line. Min Jun looked over and noticed Tommy with crossed arms and a scowl on his face.

"I hate Goober." He yelled.

"Do you want to see that one or do something else?" Mi Sun asked.

Min Jun didn't like Goober anymore then Tommy did. He was glad Ji Yeon didn't watch the show around him. He had seen enough when Dil watched it. Min Jun nodded his head and they bought tickets and candy.

They got situated in their seats and soon the previews started appearing on the screen.

"Come on. Let's go find our movies." Tommy whispered and nudged Min Jun as the movie started. Min Jun stuffed his gummy bears and chocolate covered peanuts in his pockets and grabbed a handful of popcorn and followed Tommy out of the theatre.

"Where do we look first?" Min Jun asked with his mouth full of candy.

Tommy looked around and noticed little pictures above the doors telling people what movie they were going to see.

"All we gotta do is find Reptar's picture." Tommy explained as he pointed to the top of the doors.

"But I don't want to see Reptar." Min Jun pointed out.

"Oh right. Well we can find your movie first." Tommy said. They peaked into a few theatres. The first one showed adults kissing.

"Yuck." The boys whispered to each other. The next theatre they tried showed a gun fight.

"This one looks exciting, but not what we want." Min Jun whispered loudly over the noise. The third theatre they entered showed a man building a robot.

"My daddy would like this movie." Tommy commented.

"Look!" Min Jun exclaimed."It's Reptar." Tommy looked up and sure enough he saw Reptar's picture and right next to it was a picture of the dogs on Min Jun's shirt.

"We found our movies." Tommy cheered. Both boys entered the theatres quietly and watched their movies from the doorway. When they were over they met up before everybody left.

"Now we just gotta find our way back before anybody knows we're gone." Min Jun said.

"Don't worry. All we gotta do is look for Goober's picture."

The boys walked the same hall as before and soon enough found Goober's picture. They were about to go inside the theatre but their parents came out before they coulget inside.

"Where have you been?" Both Mi Sun and Didi asked at the same time.

"Bathroom." The boys answered at the same time. After the movie they all had lunch together.

"Can you carry her?" Mun Hee asked.

"She doesn't know me. Won't she cry?" Adam asked.

"She might for a minute, but my arms are hurting and we forgot the stroller." Mun Hee said shifting Ji Yeon to her other side.

"She's one right?" Mun Hee nodded."And she can't walk yet?"

"No." Mun Hee answered."She's a little slow and she doesn't have shoes."

"Let's get her some shoes and try and help her walk." Adam suggested as they approached a shoe store. They walked down the islaes until they found the baby shoes.

"Ooh look at these." Mun Hee pointed to some blue sparkly Vanz. Ji Yeon was amazed at the sparkle and wanted the shoes. After trying them on and finding that they fit, Adam paid fot the shoes, which happened to be on sale and they left the store. They went to a play erea and after putting the shoes on her feet they helped Ji Yeon to stand up and each of them took one her hands. They took a few steps, but Ji Yeon wasn't really intrerested in walking. She was content to just stare at her new shoes.

"I don't think this is working." Mun Hee sighed as she sat Ji Yeon on her lap.

"Well do you want to go get ice cream now?" Adam asked. Mun Hee nodded and they left the mall.

After ordering their ice cream they sat at a table and waited for their order.

"That's way to much." Mun Hee commented as Ji Yeon was handed an ice cream cone with a big scoop of frozen yogurt on it. Ji Yeon was just about to stick her face in it when it was taken from her. Mun Hee scraped some off the top with a spoon and handed it back. Ji Yeon had a shocked look on her face when she got her ice cream cone back. She was about to cry.

"I think you made her mad." Adam laughed.

"Fine, If you want her to have to have all of it, you're cleaning up the mess." Mun Hee said putting the frozen yogurt back in the cone.

Ji Yeon was happy once again and dug into her chocolate vanilla swirl cone. She ended up getting more of it on her clothes then in her mouth.

"Here." Mun Hee said pushing a stack of napkins towards Adam so he could get Ji Yeon cleaned up. Once she was clean they left and headed for home.

"It looks like Min Jun's movie was sold out." Mun Hee said looking at the text from her auntie.

"Maybe we should do something for him." Adam suggested."He was so excited to see it."

"Yeah but what?" Mun Hee asked.

"he likes food. We could make him something?" Adam suggested.

"I can't cook." Mun Hee pointed out.

"Well lucky for you I can." Adam said getting some brownie mix out of the cabinet.

"Ok just tell me what to do." Mun Hee said setting Ji Yeon on the counter. They got all the ingredaints into the mix and began to mix it together, but the mixer was on to high and flung batter everywhere.

"I told you I couldn't cook." Mun Hee said.

"Which one do you want to clean? The baby or the kitchen?" Adam asked as he looked at Ji Yeon ,who had both hands in the bowl of batter and was eating it.

"I'll take the baby." Mun Hee answered lifting Ji Yeon off the counter and carrying her at arms length to the bathroom. When the emerged from the bathroom they were met with the pleasant smell of brownies baking. Mun Hee sat on the couch with Ji Yeon, who was now dressed in pajamas and abou to fall asleep.

"She has the right idea." Adam said looking down at Ji Yeon joining them on the couch once the brownies were done and cooling.

"Today was nothing. Try being around her when she doesn't get a nap." Mun Hee whispered so she wouldn't wake up her sleeping cousin in her arms.

"It smells good in here." Min Jun yelled. The teens quickly shushed him and Adam took him into the kitchen to show him his surprise.

"Was she good?" Mi Sun asked sitting beside Mun Hee on the couch.

"Yeah and she really likes frozen yogurt." Mun Hee smiled at the memory of Ji Yeon's shocked face at seeing some of her oce cream being taken.

Later that night Min Jun and Ji Yeon were in the playroom playing before bed.

"How was your movie?" Ji Yeon asked stacking another block.

"It was great. Me and Tommy had to sneak in to see our movies though." Min Jun answered.

"Really?" Ji Yeon asked in surprise."That sounds fun."

"It was, but I hope you don't have to do that at your first movie cause we almost got in trouble." Min Jun said.

"I had fun today too. I got shoes and ice cream." Ji Yeon said happily. That didn't sound like a very good to Min Jun except for the ice cream part.

"And Mun Hee and Adam tried to make me walk." Ji Yeon continued.

"Sounds like you had a good day." Min Jun said with a yawn.

"I did." Ji Yeon said echoeing the yawn. The two siblings fell asleep curled up on the couch.


End file.
